A Better World
by Angels will bleed from pain
Summary: The Leaf is not what it used to be back when the First and Second Hokage were alive. The Third Hokage is a fool and Now Itachi taking Naruto and even Hinata to the new organization the Akatsuki. Can it Be that the Akatsuki really wanted Peace?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story of course again I say this that I an Author shall write whatever I want in my stories and if you don't like it too bad for I believe that the way I write it make it better and also I'll hardly go into details like let's say the life of Naruto being born and all or let's say the whole bloodline crap. Ya you should know this by now so no worry though cause I will one day explain this long information but not now Kukuku… now enjoy my other new story! Which will be where as the Akatsuki shall truly be the good guys while Konoha and some other villages will be bad. Also if there is any information that I may had left out or made a mistake on information due tell me and correct me, but no hate reviews. also i will be making new stories as well so it may take awhile to update my other stories so i am sorry. Also know this in my other new Stroies i will make Naruto and Hinata relationship not happen so fast for it will take a hile for them to make the bond.**

**Chapter 1: ****Welcome to the Rain Village**

-Uchiha Compound-

The cries of many people being slaughtered and blood splattered everywhere… no one would ever think of doing this possible task which was to kill an entire clan not even the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi would be able to do this task, but one ninja; one boy; a prodigy he was and his name was Itachi Uchiha.

Now Itachi well he was a good kid being a double agent and all for his father and his leader the third Hokage. Now Itachi had found out that by his father that he was planning a coup on the leaf and the Hokage. Itachi knew that his father had the chance due to the nine tail attack. Many ninja lives were taken by the beast, but of course the fourth Hokage was able to stop the beast by sealing it into a mere infant. Itachi now was smart and knew that the child was a jailor and no beast. Shame the child was constantly beaten to death.

Now Itachi was only probably eighteen or so and was very skilled in being a ninja.

Itachi was now running off from his home where he had just told his little brother whom he let to live to always hate him and to kill him with that hate. Itachi was hurt to know he had to leave his little brother all hurt and probably leave him mentally abuse of what Itachi had shown him… the death of all their families being shown to Sasuke.

-Near Leaf Gate-

Itachi was almost to the gate of the leaf ready to join an organization he had just found out of when all of the sudden he started hearing a cry. Itachi wanted to leave and ignore the cry, but for some reason he felt it was someone he knew.

Itachi had just followed the cry of a little girl… this little girl he knew well. Hinata Hyuga the heiress of the Hyugas and a shy one to be exact, but Itachi knew this little girl had strength within her. Now when Itachi was about to come up to her he noticed blood on the ground and the smell of liquor around the area. Itachi then saw the small six year old girl crying on a young boy wearing orange shirt and black shorts. Itachi knew those colors really well and knew that it was the one child he felt bad for the most.

Naruto Uzumaki

Itachi was now close to examine Naruto and saw how bad the boy looked like… the face was cut and bruised, the arms looked broken, the bone of the leg sticking out and a multiple knife stabs on the shirts, but Itachi can see that the fox has begun healing his wounds which was good, but the one injury he knew the fox cannot heal was the eye Naruto no longer had. His right eye was taken out and was now an empty socket.

Now Itachi could leave Naruto here and hope the third Hokage finds him. Still Itachi has been protecting Naruto for a long time and has taught him some basic ninja requirements since the academy won't even show anything to him… still Naruto was like a another little brother to him and he truly cared for him.

Itachi then made his decision and hopefully that the organization can accept Naruto. So Itachi knelt down and picked up Naruto and carried him on his back. Hinata of course stood up wiping her tears and asked

"Are you taking Naruto to the hospital?"

Itachi just gave a nod saying no "Naruto here is coming with me where he will no longer be hurt so I recommend you go back home lady Hinata" Itachi was about to leave when Hinata just latched to his arm. Itachi just looked confused

"Then I'm coming with you and Naruto-Kun" stated Hinata sounding all determined

Itachi knew that Hinata would always stutter on her words yet she didn't today "I am sorry but I can't… you are clan heiress of the Hyuga Clan. I know for sure your fath-.." Itachi was stopped

Itachi can feel the grip of the little girl tighten on him "No… my father wouldn't care now since my little sister Hanabi can make a better heiress. (Itachi looked confused) Father sees me as a weakling and a disgrace since I wouldn't fight my own sister and use the proper method of our clan Taijustu."

Itachi now felt sorry for the young girl "But Lady Hinata if you do come who knows when you will ever see your family. Is there no one there that treats you with respect?"

Hinata just looked down and sad "Only the branch house do since I show kindness to them… but I want to be with Naruto-Kun because he was my first true friend that doesn't just see me as a weakling. He told me himself that I have true strength in me and for the first time in my life I felt happy to hear that from Naruto. Also (She blushes) I like Naruto a lot and I don't want to lose him so I'll follow him if I have to just so I can be at his side no matter what"

Itachi just gave a faint smile

Itachi then started walking off with Hinata holding on to him and so on one night an entire clan was wiped out, a heiress, and the strongest demon to ever live had disappeared into the darkness and left Konoha.

-Few hours later-

The entire village was on alert and the Third Hokage was upset to know that Itachi even though he did what he was supposed to do on his mission do something else that will affect this village. Itachi had kidnapped not just the Heiress of Hyuga clan but also the strongest weapon he could ever have in his hand. He was going to mold Naruto and make him be the only one to trust and for that reason he let civilians and even ninja's attack Naruto on nights and when caught he will let them free. Naruto would then see the Third Hokage as his savior and true friend, but now all that is gone thanks to Itachi. Sarutobi was going to make sure not to ever let Itachi set foot in this village, but good thing he left his little brother and thanks to that Sasuke will be molded to serve the village and kill Itachi.

-Uchiha Compound-

A group of ninja with cloaks and Masked have started collecting the dead bodies of the Uchiha and one man with a cane was smiling thinking how this will make him the next Hokage.

-Hyuga Compound-

All the main house of the branch were celebrating thinking that the weakling heiress was no longer in the village and now Hanabi the next heiress was at last going to make the Hyuga name proud. Now as for Hiashi well he was just next to his daughter showing no emotions and it seemed like he didn't care that his weak daughter was gone for all that matters is that he still has one more daughter that was stronger than the older one.

-Back to leaf-

Things were going great for the village for the entire people were celebrating that the demon was at last gone and only two people were depressed and those were a Chief and his daughter of the Ramon stand.

-Close to the Hideout-

Days has passed now since Itachi, Hinata, and Naruto have left the leaf village and now Naruto was back to his feet while Hinata was on Itachi's had a bandage over his right eye due to the loss of his right eye.

"Naruto…" spoke the older Uchiha (Naruto just looks at the man that saved his from the nightmare that he lived in with his good eye) Know this… this area we are going… you must never, never I mean never tell anyone if you ever decide to leave."

Naruto just gives a fox grin "I will never leave your side big brother Itachi… you saved me from the evil place. (Naruto now looked sad) still I want to know… why do the people in the Leaf always hurt me? (Itachi just saw the young boy with a sad look) I mean what have I ever done to them? I am just an eight year old kid!" shouted Naruto

Itachi with his good hand just rubs Naruto's hair which makes the young boy look at him "I shall explain everything to you soon Naruto… that I swear to you once we go to the place we are supposed to meet some certain people."

"Where is this place brother?" asked the curious blond

"It is a village that is far from home… the Rain village" said Itachi

Naruto looked down and sad once more "Will this village hurt me as well?"

Itachi just smiles "No, for ill be there to protect you Naruto. I know I wasn't there a lot to protect you back in the Leaf but know this now that I shall train you whenever I can so that one day you may defend yourself as well."

Naruto just smiles and shouts "Ya! Ima be a ninja one day! Believe it!"

Itachi can only smile as the all continue their walk

-Root Hideout-

"How are you feeling Lord Danzo?" asked a nurse

Danzo an old war hawk who was a team with the Third Hokage who now lives in the shadow doing illegal missions behind the Hokage was now covered in bandages from his right side stood up from his chair and cane "Well done doctor… your son Kabuto is lucky to have you as a father."

"It is a pleasure to hear such words from you Lord Danzo" replied the doctor

"Now leave me…" said Danzo while the doctor did as he was told taking his equipment with him "Dam you Hiruzen for not allowing me to take that child into molding him to become the perfect weapon."

-Back with Itachi-

Itachi, Naruto, and Hinata had soon arrived at the new village where they will be living and just when they were going to continue on their destination a young women wearing an outfit having all black with red clouds appeared in front of them.

"Itachi… we have been expecting you." Spoke the women who had blue hair and a paper rose on her hair. The women just eyed on the two children near Itachi "We did not expect any other visitors"

Itachi got in front of the children "These two are with me and will stay with me." Stated Itachi glaring the women with his Sharingan on

The women took a while eyeing the two children which reminded her of her time when she was young with her two friends. "So be it… Pein the God of this village shall see what to do with them."

The women just left with a swirl of paper as Itachi deactivated his eyes and looked at the two kids with a smile as he walked with them to the base.

The base was somewhat wide and had what was needed to be comfortable. Itachi looked around the room and knew there was someone in the room. With quickness Itachi threw a kunai at the wall where someone he didn't expect to be here.

"Orochimaru" glared Itachi

Orochimaru just gave a disturbing chuckle "Kukuku Itachi… my o my I didn't expect you to be in this organization?"

Naruto and Hinata just went behind Itachi for cover "And I see you brought the demon child (Those words made Naruto flinch) and … (He eyes the girl) o and the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Whatever has done Itachi?"

Itachi had activated his eyes for he knew what Orochimaru has done in the Leaf Village… also he knows why he keeps looking at him with those eyes. Orochimaru wants the eyes of the Uchiha and will not stop till he obtains them.

Just when a battle was about to begin the mysteries women appeared once again only this time there was a man with orange hair and multiple pericings on its face.

"Orochimaru enough…" stated the orange man

Orochimaru just licks his lips at both Itachi and the man since the man also had some rare eyes and with that he left leaving Itachi and the two mysteries people with them.

"Itachi Uchiha… there is no need to feel hostile near me." Said the man as he walked closer to him "I am the leader of this organization for the time being… I am Pein."

Itachi once again deactivated his eyes as he took the hand of his new leader and gave a nod

"Konan has told me of the other two people you brought." Pein just stares at the kids "What are your names little ones?" question Pein

Hinata was shy and didn't know what to do and with Naruto at her side he stood up straight and with pride he says his name "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I will be the strongest ninja there ever was so that I can protect my precious people! Believe it!" shouted Naruto

Pein just went wide eye with the name "Uzumaki you said?"

Naruto just gave a nod "And this is Hinata" Hinata just gave a body as she was shaking from how the man looked like.

Konan went by her best friend corpse known as Pein as she can see the shock look from his face "I can't believe there is another Uzumaki that is alive" thought Konan

Pein just kneels down in front of Naruto who is in front of Hinata "Tell me Naruto what happened to your eye?"

Itachi was just standing watching Pein's move making sure nothing happened, but it surprised him to see the shock look at Pein's face when Naruto said his name.

Now Naruto just looks at Itachi and Itachi just smiles "Well back where I lived in the Leaf I was always attacked (Pein just narrowed his eyes at the words Leaf). I never understood why they attacked me for every time they did they will say that I was a "demon" or how they will "finish what the Fourth couldn't do" I didn't know what they meant so few days ago… (Naruto clenched his fist and Pein, Konan, and Itachi saw this) They took my right eye out as a reminder, but that wouldn't stop into becoming the strongest ninja there will ever be! I will show them my power and show them I'm strong enough to protect those who are needed!" Naruto said all determined

Pein got back up and smiled, but then gestured Itachi to come with him for a while he told Konan to talk with the children and see what else they know about the Leaf which Konan nodded and went to talk with the two children.

Pein and Itachi were alonenow "Itachi… Does young Naruto have a tail Beast?" Pein's answer was when Itachi gave a nod "I see and which one does he have?"

"Nine" was the answer of Itachi

Pein gave a wide eye look "What happened to him? I must know!" demanded Pein

Itachi was not affected with the demand "Tell me Pein… if that is your true name? Is Naruto related to you?"

Pein calmed down "Yes, I too am an Uzumaki"

Itachi stares at the eyes of Pein "Tell me… those eyes of yours are they the legenday bloodline known as the Rinnegan?"Pein gave a nod "Now do you believe that Naruto may obtain the Rinnegan?"

"I am not sure" answered Pein "I had obtained my eyes through the sight of my parents being killed by Leaf Nin."

"I am sorry of your loss" said Itachi

"It's well to hear that, but I shall never forgive the Leaf or this world." Pein said with Venom in his voice

"I understand… the Leaf has lost its will the day the Third Hokage let the civilian council take over his life."

"That is why I shall be the God of the new world that I shall create using the Tail b-…" Pein didn't finish as Itachi activated his eyes

"So you would use your own family to achieve this goal?" asked Itachi

Pein just lowered his head "If I didn't know about Naruto I would have, but now I do know that I have a family I feel the plan may be delayed."

"There are always other ways to change the world… using the Tail beast is a big whisk." Itachi said as he deactivated his eyes

"True words Itachi and I thank you for bringing a lost family I thought that was forever lost." Pein said thanking Itachi

"Now Pein… before we leave to the children. Tell me where your real body is?" questioned Itachi as Pein stiffed as he was surprised Itachi would catch up so quick "I know that the Uzumaki's are born with red Hair… yet this body of yours has Orange."

"I am impressed Itachi and I will tell you this in due time you shall know who I really am." Answered Pein

Itachi gave a nod as both Nin went back to the room with Konan and the children, but before that happened… "Pein I must also tell you. Naruto is also a Namikaze (Pein was surprised that the Fourth Hokage had a child till he started to grind his teeth), now understand Pein Naruto was chosen for one reason. Minato knew Naruto will be strong enough to control the Kyuubi's power. Shame though that before his death he told the Third Hokage to make his son be seen as a hero."

"Yet the people in the village saw young Naruto as the Fox and unleashed their hate on him." Said Pein with hate on the words

"Yes, I was one of the few Anbu's that protected him with Neko a friend of mine truly caring for Naruto and some people from the Ramen stand." Stated Itachi

"I see" said Pein soon both Pein and Itachi enter the room they Notice Naruto smiling and Laughing as Hinata as well was smiling "Konan" said Pein as Konan went to Pein's side "what have you learned?"

Konan just lowered her head as she stared telling Pein about both children's life starting with Hinata. Hinata's life was ok beside the abuse she got from her father and the hurtful comments from the entire as she calls it Main Brach house. The lower Branch house was kind to her and respected her just like they did to her mother, shame though the mother died bringing Hinata's little sister into the world.

Pein hated to hear or see love ones die that is why he will do everything in his power to change it.

Next she told Naruto's life and for a little bit Konan hesitated to tell Pein about the young boy's life, but she stood up straight and told Pein about the beatings he always got. Naruto was always kicked out of school saying that a "demon shouldn't learn" and sometimes either civilians or Nin would beat Naruto to where no human would ever recover.

Now Konan knew Naruto was special and different since how he told her he always recovered from the beatings and when Pein told her that he carried the Nine Tails fox she wasn't so shock.

Now Konan then told Pein that every October 10th on his birthday everyone would celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi while Naruto was forced to stay in his apartment as he had no one beside the "Old man" as he called the Third Hokage and Itachi. Still that didn't stop Mobs forming and attacking Naruto and today just a few days ago was young Naruto's birthday which now left him with one eye.

Pein was shaking from the anger he was holding for just today he had found out that today he had a family and also how the people in the leaf don't see him as a hero. Pein will show no mercy once he is done with them.

"Negato" said Konan in a whisper "What do you plan to do?"

Negato who was using his dead best friend corpse answered with a firm voice "He is family and Hinata shall be protected as well."

Konan just smiled "If you want I can train Hinata… We have seen many people around the village and other locations that some Hyuuga passed by."

Pein just gave a nod "Train her well… I can see a lot of potential in her."

Konan went and left to see Hinata "Hinata" said Konan in which Hinata saw the blue hair women "Pein has decided that both you and Naruto will be staying with us (Naruto just looks at the women with his good eye) and since you shall be staying with us well we shall prepare you for the future by training you two."

Naruto just jumped in the air screaming how he will at last become a ninja

"We shall teach you everything we can so that both of you may be ready to take on missions… the Rain village will not accept failures or weakness. Understood" said Pein

"If I ever want to be Kage then I will bleed myself to death by working and training hard… no shortcuts!" shouted Naruto as he stuck a fist out towards Pein

Hinata just gave a "HAI!" smiled and left with Konan to get some new clothing and some food.

Naruto was now alone with Pein and Itachi as Pein decided to speak "Naruto… you shall be trained well, but know this in a few years I and Itachi shall tell you many secrets for we know that it is the best you know."

Naruto just gave a nod but then frowned "So there is no way for me to somehow have my right eye back?"

Both adults just felt bad but Itachi then kneeled in front of Naruto "There is a way Naruto but know this… with what I will give you, you must never take it for grand it for people always depend power when they should depend on their own skills." With those words said Itachi closed his eyes and with his right eye opened now a different Sharingan revealed itself and went into Naruto making Naruto scream in pain.

Pein saw what Itachi did and was surprised for this for after a while Naruto with his both his eyes bleeding saw the change for both Itachi and Pein eyes widen for they did not expect this to happen.

Naruto stood up from the ground and started to rub his eyes "Hey I can see with both my eyes, but I can see so many other things as well?"

"Amazing…" said Pein still shock

"I did not believe this to happen?" Questioned Itachi

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" asked Naruto

"It's ok Naruto." As Itachi pulled out his head that now had a slashed on it and let Naruto look at his eyes. Naruto was shock for now he had what Itachi had which was the Sharingan and what more was that his left eye now had ripples on them.

"Wow!" said an excited Naruto

"Can it is due to the fox that awakened the Rinnegan due to the Sharingan being implanted?" thought Pein

Itachi was having the same thought but regained his thoughts "Now Naruto remember never depend on the power you have for if you do it will be your down fall."

Naruto just gave a nod and was about to speak till his stomach gave a growl which made Naruto give a blush "Is there any Ramen around here?"

Itachi and Pein smiled and if Konan was around she would be surprised at the view for it had been years since she saw a smile on his face.

"Come let us get you some new cloths and something to eat." Pein said as both adults and child left

Now unaware Itachi had sensed a presence near them and as he left a man with an orange mask came out of the wall "Interesting… the nine tail Fox is now here." Said the man as he disappeared into a different area… "Still the Leaf has changed dramatically Hashirama Senju for both you and your brother Tobirama Senju were true leaders back when Madara was around."

The masked Man was now in a room with two people one was a man that was blue and resembled a shark while another one was like a Venus fly trap.

"Time will come… the Leaf must be stopped and be ruled by a leader that will show the world true peace."

**A/N: Well this new story of mine is done and hopefully instead of just adding fav or alerts I can get some reviews. Now People I say this if there is a story out there just like this then forgive me for I had no idea and didn't mean to make a story that sounds like the original. Let me know how this story is by reviewing please… Thank You!**


	2. Let the Adventure Begin!

**A/N: So here is my second chapter. I seem to take too long in updating and I am sorry. Work, family, Life and so on always gets me busy and sometimes when I am free I don't write my story instead I take a breather and watch Netflix or play my games at times. O well here it is though so please enjoy and read!**

**Chapter 2: Let the Adventure begin!**

Deep within the Rain Village two males were disputing against two other people who were also a male and female… while on the sideline was a young girl as well seeing both sides glare at each other to where the young girl can literally see lightening coming from the eyes. Now it may seem strange that two of those people are young teenagers as is the young girl on the sideline, but these teenagers are quite unique in their own special ways.

Indeed there was an argument but that was not the only thing happening for the leader Nagato who was known as Pein was having a migraine along with some other members of the group that were amongst them.

Konan who was the Angel of the village who stood beside her childhood friend whom the village considers a God was just standing next to him as she giggled at the antics of the young ones. Konan for some reason was grateful that the young kids were brought to the organization because without them they would surely not have these excitement occurring now in these days. It always nice to know that the villagers themselves love the children and consider them blessing for what they have done for them.

Now Kakuzu… well he was about to set out and look for someone that had a big bounty on them so that he may collect and also he just wanted to leave this place due to the brats that were complaining over something he just didn't care and with that happening he was gone informing his great leader that he shall return in due time.

Itachi and Kisame where there as well with Itachi leaning on a wall doing his best to hide his smirk with Kisame just laughing seeing all this happen.

For Kisame he never been in a situation like this. Must be that he never been in an organization that allowed young kids in them, but it made the days more entertaining.

Zetsu who was a strange person whom everyone believes only for a few to know the truth of his origin was staring and having his own argument with himself?

Now many years had passed for everyone and well the snake prodigy known as Orochimaru had gone off and disappeared due to the fail attempt in acquiring the Sharingan and the young boy who had somehow been able to obtain both Sharingan and Rinnegan.

Now since that had happened new members had joined the organization and right now two of the three members where shouting at their respective hobby.

Two males… one having red scarlet short hair whose body was made of wood and a young boy whose hair was blond, long, and wild reaching his mid back were shouting how art should be everlasting.

While the other two what a man with long blond hair and a young female with indigo hair reaching on lower back with two bangs on her front view that were screaming back at the other group saying how art is a blast and needs to show how big it can be.

"Explosion!"

"Everlasting!"

"Explosion!"

"Everlasting!"

"…"

"Jashin-sama!"

"…..."

It became silent for a while when the third member of Akatsuki Hidan shouted his own belief of "Art".

After a while though they ignored him and went back in discussing their hobby for another ten minutes until once again someone decided to interrupt them.

"Tobi!" all the group that were arguing sent a major glare at said Tobi and he coward behind a young girl who had dirty blond hair color and looked quite fragile if anything.

Tobi now was the true mastermind and only Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and along with the blond young boy knew who he really was.

Enough was enough though as Pein decided to intervene and stop this non-sense before it went out of hand. "Deidara." Said man looked at his leader with his good eye. "Sasori" the puppeteer looked as well. "It is time for the young ones to head to school now or less they end up being late."

The young ones were young Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga, and Maka who was the niece of Hidan whom had killed his own brother and his wife after they had banished Hidan.

Young Maka was just a young girl who had no idea what was happening, but one thing for sure was that she admire her uncle Hidan and wanted to be just like him. Hidan felt such joy thinking that he was going to be able to convert his young and only niece to become a Jashin-sama follower. Sadly though the time had not come yet to where she can become just like him. So for the time being though he had taught her all the regulations on what was needed to become a follower. He had made a custom made scythe just for her. Where Hidan had a three bladed scythe and a rope attached to it. Maka had a regular scythe that was conductive with her own chakra. Strangely though that the scythe seemed to have obtained an eye on it. The color black with the lower edge being red, the handle itself was a plain dark silver.

Still each day he prayed to his master that he bless he niece!

Now Naruto and Hinata had grown quite well being trained and adopted by the members of the organization they were the best at their academy. Hinata was trained by Konan in the ways of origami which was not so hard. The only problem was making them come to life which Deidara came along and helped her there as well being her second sensei.

That is where the hobby of hers come from where she enjoys arts that explode.

Her third sensei was the zero tail Bijū himself… Kisame. Now the shark man enjoyed his time with the little girl as she showed so much determination that he told her when the time was right he was going to hand her his Blade to her. It was quite amusing as well since Samehada also grew fond of the young Hyūga, but for now he had given her his first blade on which he had killed his mentor. The blade was normal if anything, but none the less it was strong itself. Lastly she was trained by Zetsu on her stealth and gathering information as well. None the less she had become one of the youngest generation to reach a high level than any Genin, but that also made her unique in her own for she had developed many ways to use her Kekkei Genkai since there was no Hyūgas to teach her. Lastly her ways to manipulate her own chakra that surprised her own mentors especially Deidara since with her control of her chakra she can make any art explode! It was funny to see how those two treated themselves as siblings.

Naruto was also the same being trained by his own blood Nagato and his older brother figure Itachi since he had both the Sages eye and the Sharingan. It was hard at first of course since he housed the Kyūbi, so he had to first learn how to control his chakra. Now Kakuzu had assisted to train him since he had five hearts each with different elements allowing the young boy how to utilize on combing them and since he had lived over a hundred years he had found many ways to help train the boy. Naruto just found it exciting to know that said man had battled the Shodai Hokage and promised the bounty hunter that when he grows up and starts to kill his enemies that he will save their hearts and give them to him so that he can continue to watch him grow and become to the strongest ninja alive. The old Ninja had given a haughty laugh and commended the brat saying and threating the boy that if he becomes strong that he would steal his heart as well. Young Naruto didn't even get scared and betted that when the time comes that he will beat him on a one-on-one match.

Next one to train Naruto was his outmost favorite sensei ever… Sasori, greatest puppeteer and true artiest unlike that she-male that stated art needed to be a blast. Sasori had taught Naruto first how to make poison of all types either some that paralyzes the enemies or some that can kill them slowly. Naruto was so intrigued by it that he caught up right away thanks to using Shadow clones of course, and it was no sooner that Naruto had made his very first puppet whom he keeps it in a seal just in case.

Now whenever he isn't training he will still train with someone who can truly understand him… Tobi or in other words Obito. At first Naruto was scared because of the one eye look because there was someone that had the same outlook that had stolen his eye from him. Young Obito was shock to say the least and was now regretting his decision from his past, but after a few hours of talking Naruto instantly made Obito his number one brother. Naruto had embraced him that very day and made Obito feel something he had never felt before and because of that feeling his Master's plan was going to be altered.

As the years had gone by Obito and Naruto spoke a lot and made sure that Naruto not tell anyone who he really was that only a few know who he is. Naruto pumped his fist at his chest saying that he will keep that promise, and just like that Obito decided to do something he thought he never do again… that was speak to the fox.

Obito explained to Naruto… the truth and at first Naruto was crying and wanted to hurt him, but from the training from Nagato and Itachi, Naruto had recollected his thoughts and allowed Obito to tell his side of the story. That was when Naruto felt horrible how Obito was treated and how he was betrayed by his best friend. So Naruto allowed Obito to do whatever he needed to do…

* * *

><p>(Years Back)<p>

Obito was in the mindscape of Naruto and saw all the memories that he had gone through and was devastated the most when he witness how his so called best friend had a hand on the boy's suffering, but soon he came face to face with the mighty beast that he had controlled to help kill his sensei and his lover.

"Kyūbi…" he stated as he stared at the beast without his mask while staring at his good eye without the Sharingan. The beast only stared at the human and gave a growl signifying that he remembered that man. "It has been awhile has it not?"

The might beast stood and gave a roar that did not make Obito faultier. **"You….I remember you!"** It shouted at Obito. **"I should end your life if you come near me now… it will be swift and painless." ** Obito did that and walked to the best not showing no fear and for a moment the mighty Kyūbi stared at the human with amusement.

Obito stood still staring at the beast with a look that said everything for the best and for while nothing happened as the beast was about to take this advantage and kill the feeble human when Obito got on both knees and gave a deep bow towards one of the children of the great sage.

"…" silence at first as all that was heard was the water dripping. "I am sorry for the pain I had caused you and in my act I also apologies for my clan that had used you as well in the past." The beast's eyes were wide for never had he witness this kind of act and wanted to just eat him, yet he couldn't. "I know what I have done and I know I made not be forgiven, but for the boy's sake and yours as well I offer my life need it be." The beast lowered his head and Obito stared at his demon eyes.

"**You are forgiven worm… for no human as ever done what you have done today for not even Madara had gone so far as you." **The nine tail just turned his back on Obito. **"Go less I change my mind on devouring you." **

Obito stared with wide eyes and for a while he felt great. "Thank You." And with that said and done Obito left the mindscape of Naruto.

* * *

><p>(Present time)<p>

Since that fateful day Naruto's sensei all saw how the boy would tap onto the fox's chakra, but it wasn't easy of course. Seemed like the Fox wanted Naruto to work hard to earn its respect. None the less things were well for the children.

The children were already set to leave to the academy while Tobi was went with them escorting them, and as they were leaving Pein spoke to Zetsu. "I need you to begin searching for possible missions… any if possible just report as soon as possible." Stated the leader.

Zetsu just gave a nod and had sunk to the ground off to do what it was needed.

As for the rest of the members of Akatsuki their time was soon coming to where they would have to search for the Jinchūriki.

* * *

><p>(Academy)<p>

Naruto, Hinata, and Maka all walked to their school having many stares as they were well respected in their classes for they were quite strong. Some feared them, some admired them, and some just plain lust over them.

It was also great to know that the village themselves knew the history of the children and treated Naruto the most as God's trusted child since they believe that he was related to the Lord Pein. Hinata was considered the second coming of their beautiful Angel.

Now as they were dropped off by Tobi who left with a silly goodbye the children all went inside their classes to begin their final lesson and finally become Genin.

It was another day though as they entered the building and were swarmed by a bunch of Fan boys or Fan Girls. Maka was just out in the corner smiling and well didn't do well with crowds. She was a shy girl after all… hell shyer than Hinata back when she was in the Leaf.

Still after the class settled down they were in their seats listening how the ninja world is and what is to come when going into missions.

It was sad to know that there were hardly much Genin graduating due to the how their village was in poor state, but so far the only Genin team that was graduation were Naruto's team themselves, Baiu and his team, Oboro's team, and probably a few others that may not make it to the exam. None the less his team wished them the best and hoped that they can all make their team proud.

Soon they were brought one by one and were tested to on certain skills to see if they were capable in graduating. Some failed some passed off course and as expected Naruto's friends passed.

Naruto was wearing a mesh undershirt that can reveal his firm body that he had come to build due to all his harsh training while over that he wore a dark navy hoody jacket that was zipped halfway while wearing long cargo pants with his sandals. He also had a summoning seal on his right top hand and one on his left wrist. Lastly he had a scroll on his back hip attached with a blind fold to preserve his chakra.

Man was it hard for Naruto to train and not rely on his eyes, but by using the sound and the ability to sense the vibrations from the ground Naruto can basically see with his hands and feet. Naruto also decided to wear his new headband on his right arm.

Now Hinata wore something similar to Naruto but decided to have some tight black gloves and decided to wear her headband on her forehead with her sword on her back and a scroll on her left hip.

Maka went with a large over coat that was dark greyish which mainly covered her entire body only showing her slim blue pants and a little of her mesh shirt. She decided to carry her scythe on her back as well while placing her headband around her neck just like her uncle while only having two scrolls on her.

* * *

><p>(Outside the academy)<p>

Naruto was laughing and shouting how he can finally prove his worth too all his sensei's and brothers while Hinata who was clam and reserve just gave Naruto a nod and wanted to prove her Master Kisame that she will be the greatest swordsmen ever! Yet for Maka she kept praying to Jashin-sama that she can make her uncle proud.

When all was quite a vortex was being formed and out came Tobi with his childish behavior falling to Naruto whom had sensed his older brother and embraced each other in a way that no one can express.

"Well done Naruto! Tobi so proud of you!" Tobi shouted as he rubbed his head with Naruto with said blond doing the same.

Hinata for her part just gave a sweat drop as she could never get tired of this so she decided to get some paper and clay and do what she loves while Maka just went next to Hinata to see one of her arts.

Naruto and Tobi soon parted and everyone walked back to the base where Tobi started to tell Naruto how Zetsu and Pein had gone so far to search for a mission for them. Naruto had sparkle in his eyes has he could not wait for that moment! All their training will be worth it and who knows they will have their very own names and be put in the Bingo Books!

Naruto was just daydreaming and seeing himself be top of top where everyone he fought was looking up to him with awe!

* * *

><p>(Base)<p>

The trio arrived with Tobi who decided to go off somewhere while Pein and Konan were there in front of them.

Even though they knew each other and had a bond like no other they were now shinobis of the village, and doing so they went on the knees to show their respect.

Pein gave a smile but it became serious a second no later. "I have come with great news young ones…" he started as the trio paid attention. "There seems to be a report that a man named Gato is terrorizing a small village Known as Wave. No help has been searched for so we shall come expectedly and aid the people and end the tyrant that is bringing pain to the people there." Pein walked around with Konan in her place still. "If they offer you a reward than accept it, but do not ask for instead let them know when village you hail from so that they may come to know us and form a bond with us thus increasing the chances of out village obtaining more missions." He ended his words thus allowing Konan to step forward to speak as well.

"As Pain stated it is indeed small and from what we have gathered on our Intel the only enemies you should hardly worry are mere thugs with hardly training under them." She then brought out a folder of the person they need to kill. "This is the man known as Gato who uses fear and money to have his way. If anything raid his area and find anything useful that will help the citizens there and regain the hope and faith they have lost." Hinata decided to take the folder and examine it and memorize the information, then handing it to Maka and then Naruto. "Only thing you must do is end this as quick as possible for if this Gato ends up knowing that there are possible Ninjas trying to end him then he will no doubt hire himself some as well, and if that comes to happen to where you may not be able to deal with them…" she gave Naruto a look which even though blind folded he understood what must be needed.

"Then you summon any one of us since each of us has placed a seal on our body just in case worst come to show understood?" spoke Pein as all three kids gave a nod.

Naruto even though having one Rinnegan in his eye was still able to use the abilities just like Pein himself, but either way the two girls were shown what was needed to summon one of the many members that were there.

All three Genin rose up and together they spoke. "It will be done Lord Pein." Thus disappearing from the base and heading to their objective.

Pein sensing that they were no longer in the village released the air he was holding as Konan went to his side. "Don't worry they will be alright." Spoke Konan as Pein gave a nod while Konan walked back to her room making a gesture to her childhood friend to follower her. Pein was behind her but not before turning his head to the wall where he can see a vortex disappear.

Precaution is always needed… Nagato did not want to lose his only family member from anybody.

(Path to Wave)

Team Rain which came from the blue due to Maka after Naruto and Hinata were debating on what to name their team were now miles away from their village and things were running along quite well.

They were running in Anbu speed and give or take probably a week or so they should make it to their mission in no time, and while that happens they will still continue their training utilizing shadow clones on each person while resting only two days.

* * *

><p>(Week and two days later)<p>

Hinata was not having a great day as she was expecting to reach their destination in no time… now what was the cause that made them so late?

"Ahhhhhhh….." the sound of fluid was released and the zipper coming after as Naruto came back after so many times.

I mean Hinata will not lie that when younger she had a major crush on him and she still did and even though she still holds that shy girl inside her sooner or later she will confess her love to him, but for now she will criticize on his behavior on their first official mission.

In their team formation Naruto was the brute force, Hinata herself was the brain to the operation, and Maka who was so kind to volunteer to be considered the bait to lure in the enemies to where both Naruto and Hinata would execute them right on the spot.

But this happening with them was…. No words she can describe.

Hinata gave a deep sigh as she was thankful to Kami that they were just a few miles away from Wave itself.

While everyone came back and began their full run Hinata spoke taking as the team leader. "Ok from what we know and must do is somehow end Gato as soon as possible which will not be an easy feat considering that we have no clue where his base of operation is and how many thugs he has under him." Both teammates gave a nod. "We must somehow work from the inside and destroy him from there, because we don't want to bring unwanted attention to where he may hire someone else and bring this mission into further trouble for us."

Naruto was deep in thought on how to work this out but thankfully Maka beat him to the punch. "A-Ano Hinata-san…" Maka gave full respect to those above her. "If anything why can't one of us become the distraction where we cause some collateral damage?" Hinata mulled that thought and did considered that, but allowed her fellow Kunoichi to continue. "Now while that is happening both of will come by and face him in front of his thugs, but if anything in front of Gato himself so that he may hire us and from there we may begin the operation?"

Hinata liked that idea. "Very grand idea Maka-Chan, but we will need to be in Henge and act as though Naruto is a Missing Nin and with Naruto's Sharingan it should make our Henge more convincing." Naruto gave a nod at that thought and Maka decided to pull one of her scrolls and when she smeared some blood on her scroll which was black for some reason came out two Anbu looking Mask that they had crafted thanks to Naruto.

Amegakure was at it said… it was in a poor state and hardly had much active ninjas but were recruiting some from other villages. Even so they needed an Anbu operation and Pein did consider that for with some of his members being past Anbu members they can train a new group of Anbus.

So the mask that came out from the scroll were blank faceless mask that were see through for the seers, but one must know whom is the Captain so for Hinata's she had two lines come down to where her eyes would be while Maka's had two lines go strain down between her eyebrows. With that in place Naruto revealed his Sharingan eye and placed a strong Genjustu on all three of them that only another Sharingan user can dispel or someone that is strong removing his type of Genjustu.

Naruto now looked like a thirty year man with black hair and some tan on his skin with his whisker mark gone. Hinata grew to look like she was in her mid-twenties with her taking the look of standard Anbu clothing with a dark cloak that Maka had also pulled out just in case. Maka herself looked like in her mid-twenties with her hair looking longer now and more free.

All three fresh Genin with a final Nod went off to do their respective duty.

* * *

><p>(Wave)<p>

Kaiza was starting riot with some of his fellow people stating how Gato has taken so much from them and that he must be stopped at all cost! There were a few but with the people there staring at this scene they were beginning to feel as they may have a chance against this tyrant.

Yet as it is all good things must come to an end as Gato and his men came with a dozen of his hired men.

He came between all the people and slammed his cane on the ground. "What the hell is going on here?" he shouted as all the thugs looked intimidating making some people with their children back off. "Here I am protecting you good for nothing piece of meat sack from enemies that could come here and take everything from you!" he half shouted as he looked around who started this little up rise, but how funny that someone beat him to the punch as Kaiza jumped down the box he was on and sent a devastating punch to the midget.

Gato got up with a huge bruise and bloody lip while one of his men picked him up. "You will regret that you little shit!" he shouted and did his best to give the man his greatest glare as it failed as Kaiza just flicked him off and started walking back to his base so that the people may not look at him like that. "Finish them off! But bring me that man!" he ordered his men as they all had a look of glee as the pulled out their blades.

Kaiza stood his ground as did some of the other men with him. It was four against eleven… how bad can it be?

Kaiza and his men had no weapons beside their fist and hoped that they can have a miracle.

The eleven thugs rushed towards Kaiza and the men with him as they prepared to kill them, but before that Kaiza rushed in as fast as possible and sucked punched a thug on the jaw making some of the other thugs to get him while some of the other men took the chance to get behind those thugs and beat the living shit out of them. The thugs recovered though and started to attack back and one of Kaiza's friend was stabbed in the back while his screamed filled the air and the people around there ran away to avoid being in the conflict. Kaiza did his best to help them, but was preoccupied with the men he was surrounded with. Six was on him and he did his best to fight them off and started to get some cuts that rendered him useless and one by one the last two men that were with him fell as they were stabbed repeatedly without remorse.

Kaiza gave one last battle cry as he speared a thug and started to pound his face to submission while the other thugs using the blunt end of their blades started to attack his back, yet no matter how much pain he was feeling he kept going after the first thug he knocked unconscious and went to another one which he gave a uppercut knocking yet another one. At that time the rest of the thugs that he killed his friends had got onto him and had at last beat him to submission.

Kaiza laid on the ground with many bruises on his face and body. Kaiza leaked tears at his fallen friends.

Just when the thugs were about to pick him up and take him to their boss and metal small blade landed on one of the unconscious thug impaling on his back. All the other eight thugs were surprised by this that even Kaiza had to blink for a moment, because what he noticed that the other thugs didn't was that there was a piece of paper attached to that small blade that was now sizzling?

Next thing they knew they were sent flying as the body of that one thug blew up in an explosion.

Kaiza even beat to unconsciousness opened his eye and saw a man land on the other down thug as one can clearly hear the bones snapping form the chest. That is when the other thugs got up and saw said man pull out two small blades from his pouch and deflected two start looking blades that came from above. Every one of the thugs that were still awake even Kaiza saw two figures in cloaks fight the man.

It was strange to see a man that looked blind considering he had a blindfold fight off two people.

Then in a speed none could see that man ran pass them, but for a moment Kaiza absolutely thought that the man stared at him just for a mere second before bull dozing the thugs. "Out of my way!" he shouted as he quickly grabbed one of the thugs in the group and used him as a human shield who was then impaled by a sword from one of the cloaked figures. The thug had no time to scream as it went through his heart killing him instantly.

The man dropped the thug and summoned some black rods out of thin air? The man used those to parry the blade only to be cut from said blade. From the look of the man he was not faring well as he had to jump high in the air to avoid being cut in half by the other figure who had a scythe, and since that man was near the thugs most of them were cut in half as well. Only now three were alive now and were scared as well seeing as some of their fellow men were killed so fast in front of them.

"Dam…" the man grunted as he started to descend but not before doing some hand signs. One of the figures went stiff and started doing the same from what Kaiza could barely see. _"Fire style: Fire Ball Justu!" _shouted the figure.

It was huge from how Kaiza could see but then heard the other figure shout. _"Water style: Water Shield shot!" _The figure gave a grunt as water magically was formed above them as the figure raised both hands and a barrier was formed taking the hit of the fire ball that would have ended them.

An explosion was made and all was dark due to the fire colliding with the water. When it was cleared it showed that the man had disappeared.

"Dammit!" shouted the figure which sounded like a female as she kept turning her head side to side seeing if she can spot the man.

The last three thugs along with Kaiza saw the second figure walk up to the women. "Captain…" another women?

The 'Captain' just turned its head and saw the outcome of the battle. "If it is alright with you three we will like to speak to your leader who runs this area." The three thugs returned from their shock and wanted to talk shit to them but even they were smart enough to know not to mess with these ninjas for they knew how ninjas worked. They stood high and did their best not to show any fear. "Follow us." Said the thug that had Kaiza.

The two Nin and last three thugs with a civilian walked off without realizing that the three bodies that were with Kaiza had disappeared.

* * *

><p>(Gato's Hideout)<p>

Gato was massaging his bruise as he waited for his men to bring the one the one that did this to him, and after waiting for less than an hour his thugs or what was left came back with Kaiza and two other people he did not know and was about to question them, but waited as he could see that these two were ninjas.

Kaiza was pushed forward to his knees towards Gato who stood up with his cane and started to beat the life out of him.

The two figures stood there watching the scene and both wanted to just end Gato but they needed to work from the inside and gather as much Intel from him.

Gato was sweating after the beat he had given Kaiza who was unconscious. "So…" he heaved as he went back to his chair as more of his thugs came to pick the man and throw him in a corner since he had a special plan for said man. "What can I do for you Nin?"

The captain stood forward. "We are Hunter-Nin from our village." She started as Gato did his best to eye the figure and so was his thugs thinking if they were lucky they can enjoy themselves with those two women, but the one behind said Captain had pulled her scythe and held it firm scaring the thugs. "I shall be brief… but I require to stay at your land for the time being in search of a man that had gone rouge and had also murdered some of my team."

Gato stared at the women and wanted to ask more, but didn't want to risk it so deep in his mind he began thinking that he would need to hire his own ninja to deal with these two after they rid the man that he later found out from one of his surviving that the man they are searching for had killed most of his men plus the two ladies. So maybe after he dealt with these two he can make them work for him after he _satisfies _himself with them and allows his thugs to have their fun as well.

So Gato smiled and offered his hand to them which they did not return and instead gave him a nod and left.

After they left Gato cursed and blames the lack of good thugs he needed and started to make them go and prepare what will be needed to make the people of Wave fall deeper in despair.

* * *

><p>(Team Rain)<p>

Naruto was panting as he had used a Justu that can bring the dead back to life as he covered his Rinnegan eye as he over watched the three bodies and no sooner his two teammates came back as well.

They dispelled the Genjustu. "So was it a success?" he asked his two females.

Hinata and Maka removed their cloak and mask. "Yes all went well and they honestly believe we are Hunter-Nin searching for you." Spoke Hinata as she gave a sigh and started to write her mission and debrief her older sister Konan by making an origami bird thus sending it to her as it came to life.

Naruto gave a deep, deep sigh and he slumped down making Maka come to his side and bringing Hinata to his attention. "Naruto-san!" Hinata went to Naruto's side and did a minor check up on his body. Hinata didn't know much medical ninjustu.

Naruto waved his hands. "I'm ok just a little exhausted." As he pointed at the bodies he had brought back to life. Both Hinata and Maka gave a nod. "So what is next?"

Hinata got up. "We will continue with this little game… you would go and wreak havoc killing as many thugs and if needed some civilian, but be sure to bring them back to life and making sure they are not revealed till this mission is over." Naruto said nothing as Hinata continued. "While Maka and myself will continue to monitor the village and do our best to gather some Intel on Gato and see how far he has spread his despair and where he keeps his stash."

"Understood but for now let us rest." All three agreed to that and started to set up camp while Naruto turned his head to a dark area and smiled as the figure that was there gave a thumbs up and disappeared to report back to their friend.

**A/N: Yes done! And yes I brought Maka in my story and she with have the personality of Chrona and Maka herself. So not much to say beside enjoy and let me know if I messed up on anything. Sometimes I go over it and tend to not notice my mistakes so ya! Enjoy!**


End file.
